


Pillows

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fischer loves him, Fluff, Jack is a dick, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Jack waking up before Fischer was unbelievably rare. So, when Jack found himself wide awake and tucked into the neck of a very sleepy man, he knew he had to make the most of it. He knew this wasn’t likely to happen again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elena0206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/gifts).



> Prompt: _Pillows, Jack Ganzer/Fischer_

Fischer’s sleeping schedule never had any rhythm. He found himself fumbling through his front door, anywhere from 10:00pm to 5:00am, just to be ready to head out again in a handful of hours.

Regardless, Jack was always able to keep up with it. No matter when Fischer found his way home, Jack was always up and waiting for him. He tried to have a meal ready for him, or _something else_ that Fischer could take care of quickly, as a transitional means to his day.

They would later fall asleep together- bed, couch, or (on one special occasion) the floor. When Fischer rose, with a typically natural earliness that he resented, Jack would be curled into his side. Sometimes, Fischer’s favorite times, Jack’s head would be resting just above his stomach. He could reach down and watch himself playing with Jack’s hair, gently stroking strands away until Jack woke up too. That was his ideal way of waking up, and made the rest of his day always bit lighter.

The way Jack woke up was some variant of that, every morning. Jack waking up before Fischer was unbelievably rare.

So, when Jack found himself wide awake and tucked into the neck of a very sleepy man, he knew he had to make the most of it. He knew this wasn’t likely to happen again.

As cautiously as he could, Jack pulled himself into a seated position on his knees. He paused, waiting to see if it stirred Fischer in anyway.

It didn’t.

In another cautious movement, he took the pillow that was supposed to be for his head and pulled it beside him. It was cold to the touch, and he tried to recall the last time he _actually_ used it as it was intended.

Jack stood on the mattress, rocking his body with the bounce of the springs, hoping that it would simulate rolling. There was just enough room beside Fischer’s waist and the edge of the bed for him to step over him, and lurk from above.

_Perfect._

He took another moment to relish the look of peace on his slumbering boyfriend’s face, before swinging the pillow down on it.

Fischer’s hair swished off to the side, following the path of the pillow. His eyes opened just in time for him to watch the pillow come down on him again, and swish his hair the opposite way.

While he blinked his eyes, trying to adjust, Jack dropped down to his knees. He made the bed bounce and straddled Fischer’s waist, kissing him on the cheek and whispering his proper ‘good morning’ message.

Fischer laughed, still struggling to grasp full consciousness. “Du er et barn.” He groaned.

“I know it.” Jack boasted, taking Fischer’s face in his hands and kissing the heart of his forehead.


End file.
